Covering the Smells
by slashyboi674
Summary: Riku and Roxas, they've lived together for five years and couldn't be more in love with each other. But a new couple that moves in across the street complicates things for both them, and the new neighbors. Akuroku SoRiku. Bad at summaries. Rated for sex
1. Covering the Smells

**COVERING THE SMELLS**

**Chapter One: **_**Covering the Smells**_

Coffee...incredibly strong and black coffee was being made, it was the first scent that filled Riku's nostrils as he rolled over in bed, grasping for his lover, who was absent from the plain white sheets. The boy's silver hair fell down his face as he managed to sit himself up in bed, propping his body on the headboard and smelling the room again. Sure, coffee covered most of the smells, but he could still sense the faint traces of sweat, blood, and cum that had been stained within their sheets for so long. The smells brought a genuine smile to his face as he remembered some of their more raunchy experiences in this bed. His clothes lay scattered on the floor surrounding the bed and all he had in the way of clothing was the thin layer of sheets wrapped low on his waist. He reached onto the table next to the bed and grabbed his book, opening it to the marked page. The light of the early Traverse Town sun shone brightly through the one large window in the room, illuminating everything even through the thin white drapes that covered the window. Riku had just started to read his book when footsteps lightly stomping down the hallway, heading towards the bedroom.

"Hey, you're up late..." Riku was still looking at his book as the calm and overly cool voice said from the doorway. Silver hair fell into Riku's face as he looked up at the boy standing in the doorway. It was the same familiar body that he had seen so many times before this. Blonde hair pointed into long narrow spikes, bright blue eyes which seemed to glow when they opened, soft and thin lips, well toned body which was only covered with a towel wrapped around the waist. He wasn't as tall as Riku, but that didn't matter, he only stood a half a foot shorter at the most, but that wasn't important to either of them. They were in love and as happy as they could be.

"Yeah..." Riku said dumbly to the statement of his lover, who walked over to the dresser, grabbing out a pair of plaid boxers. "That tends to happen when I work my ass off all night at work before coming back here and working your ass, Roxas." The blonde smiled as he dropped the towel, not hiding his muscled and well-worked ass, bending over in order to pull on the boxers. He turned around again, facing his sliver-haired lover and pausing, wondering whether or not he wanted another round at the moment. Deciding against the sex, he pulled out a pair of low-riding, faded jeans, pulling them up just below the waist and tying a black belt around them to ensure they didn't fall further down. Roxas walked over to the bed next, crawling in over the covers and snuggling up next to Riku, placing a kiss on each of his nipples.

"The new neighbors are moving in today." Ah yes, the new neighbors. Cloud and Leon had lived across from the couple all of the five years that they had been living together, but when the two decided that it was time to raise a family, they believed that it would be best to do it somewhere quieter. So they had put the house on the market, packed their things, and said goodbye to their friends, moving away to Twilight Town. It had been a big change because whenever something went wrong in either of the couple's relationships the other one would be there to help them through it. Not only was it hard saying goodbye to their friends, but it was even harder not knowing who was going to be living in the house that would always be remembered as Cloud and Leon's.

"Hmph." Riku muttered, his silver hair once again falling in front of his eyes as he looked down at Roxas, who was resting on his muscular chest. Their eyes met for a second before they kissed passionately. All that either of them wanted to do was stay here forever, never leaving each other. And it had been that way for six years. They had been best friends for the longest time, but each wanted more than that in their relationship. But they loved each other, and they never pressured each other to do anything. In fact, Roxas hadn't even agreed to sex until after the two of them were living together happily. Now they feared that these new neighbors could be some homophobic freaks who would try to hunt down and crucify the couple. However, if they were homophobic, they would have never bought a house that two gay men had lived in for so long. Lips parted from each other, some saliva hanging between them and the two smiled at each other before Riku sighed, deciding that he should get cleaned up. Tugging playfully on a long blonde spike he asked Roxas to move as he threw off the sheets, walking to the bathroom already completely nude and hopping into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dripping with water still, Riku walked into the kitchen, holding a long towel in one hand, drying his hair fervently. Tight, plain gray boxers was all that he wore at the moment for in his other hand he held a tight black T shirt, he wouldn't bother throwing on pants until he needed to leave the house to greet the neighbors. Also, he knew that the combination of wearing a shirt without pants was one of Roxas' turn-ons for some reason. Black coffee was still cooking, its smell lingering so tantalizingly in the air, casting a delicious aroma around the room. Throwing the towel onto one of the four twisted metal bistro chairs that surrounded the small round oak table, Riku walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing his plain yellow and blue striped mug from the shelf and filling it to the brim. Steam wafted out of the cup, forming small circular clouds in the air. Footsteps were again heard outside of the room as Roxas walked in, having thrown on a tight white wife beater shirt with his outfit. His white and black checkerboard mug was already on the table, steam drifting lazily in every direction. Roxas grabbed the handle and took a large sip, feeling it slide down into his stomach, filling his body with warmth. After setting it down, he crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Riku, who was standing near the open newspaper, looking at a few major articles. Little kisses and nibbles were put on the base of Riku's neck leaving a tiny red dot behind.

"Anything interesting happening in any of the worlds?" The blonde asked, nuzzling his chin onto his lover's neck, scanning the paper himself as well. The silver-haired man shook his head as he closed the paper and put it off to the side. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, kissing him on the lips shortly.

"Not really. But there's a gerbil who can do triple back flips in Hollow Bastion." Both of them chuckled at this strange fact, and the idea that it would make its way into the newspapers. "But there are some good movies out..." Suddenly a light clicked on inside his head, and he had a great idea. "Hey, if our new neighbors turn out to be a couple or something, maybe we should go to one with them, kind of a welcoming thing."

"You know, that's really not a bad idea babe." Roxas said as he kissed his boyfriend once more on the lips, this time drawing it out longer and making the kiss really sink in for both of them. "Otherwise we can just go by ourselves and have some sex in the back of the theater." He commented, causing Riku to laugh loudly and kiss him again.

"We wouldn't be able to do that..." Roxas drew back from Riku, still entwined in his grip though, looking at him utterly confused. As if he knew that the question was coming Riku finished his thought. "You'd be screaming my name too loudly."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Five PM, the moving van across the street had left at least two hours ago, but Riku and Roxas wanted to give the new owner's time to get settled in before they went over to visit. Both of them had tried to see if they could make out who exactly the new owners were, but every time that they saw anything, one of the movers would get in the way. All that they really knew about the new owners was that one was at least a foot taller than the other. The tall one had bright red hair, which seemed to look like fire because of the bright sun and the way it shook every-which-way as he looked from one mover to the other, while the shorter one had brown spiky hair which poked out from behind several of the mover's heads.

"Okay, I'm done trying to figure out who these people are." Roxas declared as he marched towards the front door of his house. Following closely on his boyfriend's heels, Riku reached the door right after Roxas. Grabbing him and pulling the boy in closer, he locked their lips together. Their tongues wrestled roughly inside of each other's mouths, not knowing exactly which mouth they were fighting in. When they finally broke apart from each other they just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. "Why'd you do that?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to." The taller of the two responded, planting another kiss on his lover's lips before clicking the lock on the door. It took a hard push to get the door opened. It came as no surprise though, because the hinges had been rusting for so long, at least two years at the least. Not only that, but it was made of thick and heavy wood, which made it just a little more difficult than it had to be. Although it was the end of summer, it was still a lot warmer than it was this time of year. Even though the weather didn't call for shorts, it did call for at least a T shirt and baggy pants, which Riku had thrown on later. Footsteps were all that was heard while crossing the street. Before they walked up the driveway to the large mahogany door in the front, the couple looked once more at the house which they already had so many fond memories in this house, memories that they hoped would still be remembered with the new owners.

The wood still had the same echoing sound that it used to when Cloud and Leon lived in the house. Knocking softly would carry magnificently through the house, which was why a doorbell had never been installed for this particular house. Locks clicked on the door, followed by some pulling, which didn't open the door. This one was just like the one at Roxas and Riku's house, because the hinges were rusting, it took some major effort in order to get the door open. There was one difference though, because this door was definitely much lighter than the white one at their own home. Finally the door opened, and on the other side was the tall redheaded man that had been spotted a few times from across the street. The opened, button-up maroon shirt that he was wearing showed off his well defined chest and ab muscles, while his snug jeans were tight enough to highlight all of the important things.

"May I help you?" He said, his voice carried well and there was something about it that made Roxas' dick stir. As Roxas began to mentally kick himself for even thinking of anyone else besides Riku, the silver-haired man began talking.

"Well, we live right across the street and we wanted to just introduce ourselves since we were going to be living across from each other now." His silver hair was sliding around everywhere from behind his ears to his shoulders until he finally managed to clip it back behind his ears, making sure that it wouldn't fall anymore. The redhead looked up and down each of them, looking over Roxas a lot more thoroughly than he did for Riku, causing the blonde to blush brightly. "Well..." Riku started, drawing the man's attention away from Roxas. "I'm Riku, this is my boyfriend..." He made sure to put extra stress on the word boyfriend, "Roxas." Each one shook the man's hand and Roxas muttered a nice to meet you from his dry mouth.

_Why do I feel like this?_ The blonde thought to himself as the redhead looked him up and down again. _I have Riku! Stop thinking about this man! You don't need anyone else! You are in love with Riku! _This last sentence was repeated inside of his head continuously before the redhead began speaking again.

"The name's Axel." He said cockily before pointing a finger to his forehead. "Got it memorized?" By the time he finished talking the shorter figure had emerged from behind him, his brown hair waving slightly as he rocked back and forth, a huge smile plastered on his face. Blue eyes looked at Riku and they reminded him so much of Roxas, but this kid was a lot more happy than the blonde, who had a tendency to 'play it cool' even when he was happy. The brunette's tight white T shirt was partly see-through and Riku looked away from him trying to concentrate on the older man next to him who had his arms wrapped around the kid's waist resting on his ass, which was covered by tight jeans. Roxas was doing the exact opposite and concentrating on the shorter brunette, not looking at the man who made him start to stir earlier.

"Hey Axel." The brunette said leaning in towards the older one. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course... Where are my manners?" Axel said as he kissed the brunette on his forehead. "Riku, Roxas, this is _my_ boyfriend, Sora." For a quick second a faint smile lit up Riku's lips, but disappeared quickly as not to let Roxas know anything of it.

"We were about to eat dinner...would you like to come in and have some as well?" Sora asked. Axel glared at the boy for a minute, but Sora merely shrugged it off.

"Um..." Riku looked over at Roxas, who had tightened his grip on Riku's hand. They exchanged several looks of worry, but they knew that if they declined the invitation it might blow their chance of making friends with their new neighbors. "Sure, why not..." Sora practically jumped out of his skin, he loved having guests over for dinner, he led the two into the well-lit living room, sitting them on a beige couch, which looked over at an identical piece of furniture, which Axel sat on. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Riku and Roxas looked at each other, knowing that it would be a long night. They spoke up shortly after, matching timing with Axel perfectly.

"The strongest alcohol you've got."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now for a few quick notes and other stuff.

**Note 1:** I'm trying to get some OC's to use in the story (preferably male, but female is okay). They're going to be co-workers of characters possibly, just to be there and help make decisions and stuff. If you would like to have a character, please send this information in either a review or private message.

Name:

Age:

What character you would like them to work with: Axel, Roxas, Sora, or Riku (please know that I can't have ALL OC's working with one character, it's gonna be first come first served)

Gender:

Sexual preference:

Physical description: height, weight, eye color, hair color, etc. (please note that any part of the description that is left out

Personality description:

Clothes preferences: Long sleeves, short sleeves, shorts, pants, etc.

Any other information that you would find relevant. Likes, dislikes, turn ons or offs, etc.

**Note 2: **If your character is chosen to be put in, I will contact you somehow (most likely through private message or a side note of a review for one of your stories) to make sure that the job and who they DO end up working with is okay with you.

**Note 3: **If you don't approve of the character's job or who they work with, I MAY be able to squeeze them into another spot.

Thanks to those of you who read this and hopefully I'll see ya during the next chapter!


	2. Resisting the Temptations

**COVERING THE SMELLS**

**Chapter Two: **_**Resisting the Temptations**_

The phone was ringing. Ringing... Ringing... Why was it still ringing? It should have shut off by now. Axel's eyes fluttered open, letting out a large yawn, it was very inconvenient that the phone was ringing while he was trying to sleep. Wait, he wasn't in his bedroom? Where was he? It suddenly hit Axel like a two ton bag of bricks. He was at hi job right now and letting the phones ring off of the hook. Frantically grabbing the handle of the receiver, Axel pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Traverse Sounds, we have every CD that you need. Or your money back...guaranteed." Axel hated this catch phrase for the store and he was forced to say it every time he picked up the phone. It wasn't exactly the catch phrase that bugged him; it was the fact that it made absolutely no sense to him what-so-ever. "...Axel speaking." The man on the other side of the line was droning on and on about a certain CD that he had been searching for and about all of the different stores he had searched for it. This alone was starting to put the redhead back to sleep and he yawned loudly again before the man finally revealed the title. "Okay sir that is a very old CD so I will have to do an inventory search and see if we even have the item anymore." He jotted down the man's personal information before hanging up on him at last.

If he wasn't so tired he would have started the inventory check himself, but he had gotten barely any sleep last night. The party had lasted 'til at least midnight and the fact that he and Sora had fucked like bunnies in the spring didn't help him be any less tired. And it wasn't necessarily the fact that he was so tired that was beginning to bug him. No, he cold live with being tired, but the fact that he couldn't remember anything that happened was what got to him. All that he remembered were the two neighbors who had come over, and then the sweet love that Sora and he had made for hours after dinner was over. Footsteps were heard behind him and he whirled around, seeing a man with waist-length white hair standing behind him. Sighing heavily he handed Axel a large box that he was holding before getting onto the register next to the redhead.

"Why were you sleeping again?" White hair fell in front of his face when he looked down at the buttons on the register. Pale hands dug around inside the pocket of his white, sleeveless hoodie before pulling out two black clips, which he pinned into his hair. Looking over at Axel again he sighed louder. He reached over next to the register and grabbed a plain black coffee mug, taking a large sip of it. When he brought the glass away from his lips, a few drops of coffee managed to splash on the black skirt that he was wearing. "Damn it!"

"It's okay Taketo." Axel said as he grabbed a napkin and handed it to the other man. Something seemed different about him today, maybe it was the fact that his dog collar that he wore was a much darker color, and a lot thicker than it usually was. But he had seen the collar before, Axel just couldn't remember where. While Taketo was trying to get the stain off of his skirt another man walked out of the back room. This one was about the same height as Axel and had sandy blonde hair which was mostly done up out of his face. Several strands hung down near his eyes however, but they never seemed to bother him. Walking over to him, he slapped Taketo on the ass, giving him a little wink, and that was when it occurred to Axel when he had seen the collar before.

"Wait, that's your boyfriend collar isn't it!" Taketo just looked at him utterly confused. Demyx was shooting Axel the same look, which made the tall redhead feel about the size of a pea. "Never mind..." He said as he turned back to the register, fingering the buttons but being careful not to actually press them. Although it looked like he was upset, he was actually extremely relieved that the two weren't dating. For some reason they just seemed like a funky couple to him, they hardly got along anyway.

"Red." Why was he saying random colors all of a sudden? Axel thought as he looked over at his cross-dressing friend who obviously saw the look of confusion on his face. Low chuckles emitted from the kid mouth and he looked back at Axel. "Red is my dating collar." He smiled slightly, a rare sight from the man that everyone considered to at least be partly emo. Taketo then indicated the collar that he was wearing at the moment before beginning again. "This is my 'I just go laid last night' collar."

"Where did you meet this lucky guy?" Demyx half-asked half-laughed. His black shirt was rumpled slightly as he pulled on it next to Axel there was something attractive about this kid, but he usually shot for something a little more...mature. Some band logo was spread across the front and back of the shirt, with the names of the players on the back, along with a list of concert cities. Faded and ripped jeans were worn slightly limp below his waist and the gray waistband of his boxers was visible above the top of the jeans.

"What does it matter?" Taketo shot back, grabbing a box from the counter and walking into the back room. Why was he getting so angry about this? Demyx looked puzzled at Axel, who just shrugged. When the kid was ready to talk he would talk, but that was unlikely to happen. "C'mon sweet hips! Just tell us where you met the guy!" Practically running, or at least walking extremely fast, Taketo shot himself onto Demyx, tackling him to the floor. Punches flew onto the sandy blonde's face as the victim looked into the red eyes of his attacker. They danced like flames due to the rage. Luckily Axel managed to pull the two away from each other before the fight went any further.

"Don't Taky! Just resist the temptation to hurt him." He cried to Taketo, who was still trying to attack the rocker, who was laughing even though a few drops of blood were trickling down his face. "Look, you have to calm down, Taky." The white-haired man started to regulate his breathing as he looked into Axel's bright green eyes. "He only meant it as a compliment." Red hair fell down into his eyes and he brushed it out of the way, kind of ticked that it wasn't staying in place like it usually did. His last statement was a complete and total lie and both friends knew it. Demyx knew perfectly well that Taketo hated anyone commenting on his girlyness. Especially the fact that he possessed a perfect hourglass shape.

"Fine. Let's jut get back to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas..." Blonde and silver hair peeked out from the sheets of the bed as both boys, Riku and Roxas, appeared finally having just had the second round of sex within the hours. Sweat trickled down each of their faces and their breathing was extremely heavy. "...That was incredible Roxas..." Riku sighed as he picked up his book from the end table flipping it open again to the marked page. The blonde hated it when he would just read after sex. Roxas felt as though he and Riku had slowly been floating apart, and it hadn't become obvious until those new neighbors had moved in. Feeling ignored the blonde reached onto the end table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm going out for a smoke..." Roxas said as he took a long white cancer stick from the box and pulled his lighter out of the pockets of his jeans which were casually thrown on the floor. Sadness immediately filled Riku's face. He looked at Roxas, disappointment filling his eyes. "Oh don't look at me that way baby..." Sure he had promised that he would quit when they moved in together, but he just had to rely on the old habit whenever things got a little rough. The silver-haired man moved closer to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and giving him a kiss on the neck.

"Is everything okay?" Riku said, nuzzling his head into Roxas' neck. All Roxas did was give a slight nod before getting out of the bed and wrapping one of the sheets around his waist. Unlocking the balcony door, he steeped outside. Wind whipped past him and through his sloppy hair, the warmth of the afternoon made more clothes unnecessary. The blonde leaned over the railing slightly, lighting up the stick and placing it into his mouth, inhaling deeply. Something about the smoke filling him seemed to make Roxas feel whole again and he slowly exhaled. Feeling the green eyes that he had walked away from just a few moments ago still on him he inhaled again, trying to smoke his troubles away.

"That's going to take a lot of smoking..." Roxas muttered to himself, taking another drag from the stick. Ever since the dinner last night, he was questioning Riku's love for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at least three hours into their dinner and Riku was officially drunk and off ranting about some strange topic that no one but Sora seemed to be interested in. Eyes wide and a pure look of wonder on his face, Sora looked dazed as he watched Riku tell the story. Roxas turned to the older man who was sitting across from him. A faint smile touched his lips and he immediately began to kick himself again. _Stop looking at him that way! And wipe the drool from your mouth_. He reached his hand up and wiped away some saliva that had slipped out of his mouth and cleared his throat, deciding to start some sort of conversation with the man.

"Our boyfriends are so classy..." Roxas stated jokingly, looking at a drunken Riku who was prancing around and muttering inaudible words. Sora was having a good time however, and was rolling with laughter, apparently able to understand what the muscular man was saying to him.

"You've got that right..." Axel responded, looking over at the ensuing scene as well. He turned his face back to Roxas, his flame-like hair swaying slightly as he looked into the blue eyes across from his spot on the couch. "Let's go get something more to drink." He said, getting off of the couch and walking through a small doorway into the kitchen, looking left and right before walking to a counter. Roxas followed after him, an empty glass was in his hands and he looked at Axel, who was riffling through a cabinet looking for some licker. He grunted a few times as he pulled out a large bottle of vodka. "Bloody Mary okay?"

"Um, sure..." Roxas responded as Axel began pouring, mixing, and pouring again. The blonde leaned up against one of the counters, watching Axel mix the drink rather professionally. "Did you work in a bar once?" It was the only explanation that Roxas could think of for his expertise of mixing a Bloody Mary. The older man laughed and shook his head, still concentrating on the drink. He stood back from the glass, muttering something under his breath and scanning the kitchen. Several cabinets were opened and riffled through before Axel looked over in Roxas' direction walking towards the boy, who sunk back even further. He was right in front of Roxas, who could feel his breathing on his forehead as he reached his arms reach past him, virtually trapping him where he was. Sounds of bottles and cans being moved reached Roxas' ears, but he wasn't focusing on the sounds, but instead the bright green eyes of this man in front of him. _Stop Roxas, resist him! You have Riku, after all._

"Something wrong?" Axel asked as he moved his hands down onto the counter next to Roxas' hips. They were merely several centimeters apart now, each of their breaths entwining with the other's. Roxas gulped loudly and a small chuckle escaped the man's beautiful lips as he leaned slightly forward. Nothing else seemed to exist and Roxas leaned in closer as well, their lips were almost touching when a loud noise was heard in the living room. "Oh Sora you klutz..." Romance had disappeared from the air, and Roxas felt like the stupidest person in the world, he had just about kissed another man with his boyfriend in the next room. _God I'm screwed..._

"He tried to kiss me!" Sora's voice crackled like whip through the awkward silence that Roxas felt had overtaken the kitchen. An utterly confused Roxas ran into the room, finding Riku sprawled on the floor and clutching his cheek. The blonde knelt down next to him and moved the other's hand away from his face, revealing a bright red hand print. Roxas cringed slightly at the slight and told then to get him some ice. Sora nodded and ran off to the kitchen while Roxas tenderly touched the swelling cheek, seeing how painful the wound was. Riku screeched in pain as the brunette returned with the ice, handing it to Roxas and falling into Axel's warm embrace.

_Well, I guess I saw this coming...Besides, I can't really be mad at him, I almost did the same thing._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind him, Roxas heard the balcony door open and Riku's arms wrapped around his waist, kissing him again on the base of the neck. Blonde hair wiped against the taller man's face as Roxas spun around and planted a kiss on Riku's lips, throwing his cigarette onto the street below him. When they pulled away from each other, several loud coughs escaped Riku's mouth and Roxas laughed softly remembering that Riku hated the smell of smoke. Grabbing the sheets around him to ensure they didn't fall off, Roxas walked around his lover and opened the balcony door, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready for work Riks." Roxas called back as he finally removed the towel and walked into the tiled bathroom, calling back to his boyfriend again. "You can com take a shower too if you'd like!" The sounds of the balcony door closing and footsteps coming down the hall followed quickly as Riku was in front of him again, completely naked. Kisses were quickly connected onto each other's lips while Riku turned on the water. They stepped into the warm rush of the droplets as Riku pushed Roxas' face down lower on his body, trailing kisses lower and lower.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sora, where do these movies go?" A man no older than Sora's age asked, holding up several movie boxes, which the brunette inspected and pointed him to the 'action' section of the video store. Why did Zexion have to leave him to train the new help? He turned back to the fashion magazine that he had been scanning through as the front door of the shop opened. He didn't bother looking up, for he knew that customers took so long to shop here. However when a body stood in front of him and waited or a moment, the brunette was forced to look up.

"What, no hello honey?" Axel said teasingly, tousling his boyfriend's hair and giving him a kiss on the lips. Sora smiled, happy to finally have someone to talk to. Business had been extremely slow today, and training the new kid hadn't made the day go by any faster. Axel walked behind the desk and grabbed a seat, pulling it next to Sora and kissing him on the cheek. He finally noticed the fashion magazine, which was actually filled with bridal dresses. _Please tell me this isn't supposed to be some subtle message. _Axel thought to himself. And Sora clearly noticed the look of fear on the large man's face.

"I'm trying to help Kairi pick out a dress for her wedding." Once he had finished the short sentence Axel let out a large sigh of relief.

"Gosh, don't do that to me again. I could have died!"

"And I would have missed you and probably killed myself as well." Sora kissed the redhead on the lips passionately before breaking apart. "Find out what time the movie was?"

"Yeah, it's in like an hour." Axel said, looking down at his watch, and then he remembered that Sora was about to ask him to do something that he didn't want to do at all.

"Cool, did you invite Riku and Roxas yet?" His playful, childish cheer returned to his face, but Axel was so messed up on the inside. He remembered the heated and sensuous moment that Roxas and he had spent. Although they hadn't kissed, they had gotten close enough that Axel didn't want to be around him. But he couldn't tell Sora that he didn't want them to come, and he wasn't about to lie to the love of his life.

"No, not yet..." As he spoke those words, he knew, deep down inside, that this was not going to be a fun movie experience.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay a few notes again!

**Note 1: **I by no means expect to be praised at all for this chapter. I had half-finished it when I posted the first one, but I'm positive that I rushed through the rest of the chapter. So please be brutally harsh in your reviews. But make sure not to flame...because I'll tare you a new one if you do! Also, if you want me to rewrite it better, let me know, because I will, I'm just not sure if it will be before or after the next chapter is posted.

**Note 2: (for Arichu1) **Your OC that you submitted will be in the next chapter, since Roxas works at the movie theater. I would have included her in this one but like I said, I'm sure that I rushed. Plus I'm not one for making extremely long chapters.

**Note 3: **The next chapter will be longer than this and much more time-consuming if I want it to be good, so it will take longer than a day to post.

Well, thanks to all, and I hope that this chapter doesn't turn any of you guys away from the story.

THANKS FOR READING!!! You guys rock!


End file.
